1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, program recording media, and data recording media, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program recording medium, and a data recording medium which allow the users to buy and sell to and from each other improvement information used for improving the quality of purchased data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, musical-piece data, for example, is recorded into recording media, such as compact discs (CDs) and offered to the users. In these days, as the Internet has been widely used and a compression/decompression technology has progressed, contents such as musical-piece data have been increasingly offered through networks.
In such an environment, it is expected that a new market will be developed and a new business will be made if a system in which the users can buy and sell purchased data to and from each other is provided. More specifically, in the system, for example, a user buys musical-piece data by a recording medium such as a CD or through a network, another user adds improvement information for improving the sound quality of the musical-piece data, and the users can buy and sell the improvement information to and from each other.